Wheels
by Sleepyface
Summary: 「A small event –an encounter– seemed to disturb every following daily routine.」 When Yata helps a scooter kid out of trouble, what assumptions and thoughts throw everything out of place? In a nice way though. Yata Misaki X OC
1. 1: Just passing by

Happy New Year people who happen to pass by and read this!  
New years resso anyone?

I'm just gonna start a fanfiction career. :D

This is my first fanfiction, so enjoy!

-~-~-~-~-HOMRA-~-~-~-~-

_**Chapter 1: **Just passing by_

It was on a particular Friday afternoon and everything was its usual. Teens hanging out with their friends after a tiresome day at school, workers off to their homes to sleep or going out as the weekend started…

And Yata Misaki, who was on his afternoon patrol, weaving effortlessly on his skateboard around people without disturbing their pace.

It was just another Friday afternoon, where he would finish at about five to return back to base for an evening meal, maybe even dessert if the bartender, Kusangi Izumo, was in a good mood.

He'd then retire on the couch of his clan's base and sleep till noon if he'd decided to stay up till dawn the night before playing cards that would surely turn into a brawl of whom the winner was, and if the winner had cheated.

But somehow, a small event –an encounter– seemed to disturb every following daily routine.

Yata had been slowly making his way back to the base when a hooded figure passed him in a hurry. He turned to see the familiar features of a scooter and the owner that would be thought as an expert rider at a first glance.

He watched as the scooter made a sharp right turn into a small gap in between buildings when he heard shouting.

"Dammit, that kid! He's fast!" A well-built, but slow man in a suit and sunnies bellowed.

"Hurry up so we can beat the crap outta him!" The man's companion, also in a suit, snarled as he past his co-worker with ease. From the sound of their panting, it seemed they had been chasing the kid for quite some time.

The auburn-haired teen suddenly became interested in the current events and decided to stir things up a bit. With his foot, he slid his skateboard right in the path of the running men's feet, tripping them over.

Yata left as soon as possible, whistling to himself casually with his hands in his pockets back on his board as he continued his path back to his original destination.

Shouts of the two men sounded clearly frustrated as they blamed any passers for tripping them over that caused them to lose their target.

He smirked, turning a corner.

-HOMRA-

Yata wasn't sure of it himself or not, but it seemed that, after meeting… No rather, just passing by each other, he kept on seeing the scooter kid and the men in black, but the men were different each time he saw them. It was like that for a week, day after day.

Was it that they only began chasing the poor kid? Or was it that the boy had always been chased, but he never noticed till now?

It was another Friday afternoon, where he would return to base at five and so on… But it was different this time, even more unusual than when he first took noticed of the chased youth.

On his route back to the Homra bar, it was the same kid that rushed past him, and the same men in black as the first day that hunted the kid tirelessly. This time they had guns with them, something that made Yata feel uneasy just looking at it.

The well-built man stopped and aimed his gun at the scooter and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck front wheel of the scooter as the kid had begun to make a turn and knocked it out of place, sending the rider flying and into a roll. As soon as he stopped, the kid struggled to push him self up, but failed to and lay still.

"Hah! Got 'im!" The shooter triumphed, followed by his partner screaming, "Hurry and restrain him before he gets away!"

"So annoying," he mumbled under his breath as his fixed frown creased further.

He launched himself, flipping up his board along the way and swinging it into face of the large man, smashing his sunglasses and what most likely would be his nose as well.

Without losing momentum from the swing, Yata continued and the board's wheels collided with the second man's mouth. The satisfying crunch of breaking teeth assured him enough stall time.

The teen rolled rapidly to the limp body of the scooter and pulled the surprisingly slender arm over his shoulder and lifted the rest of the kid's body, wrapping his spare arm around the slim waist.

As he was about to roll away, the kid's urgent voice spoke into his ear.

"The scooter." He turned and stared at said scooter, now in two pieces. He hesitated a bit before skating to the scooter parts; swiftly sweeping them up and immediately left the site, occasionally adjusting his grasp on the kids.

Yata turned into an alleyway before the men he'd just beaten up could see where he went. He pressed himself as close to the wall with the scooter kid in between. Cautiously, he followed the movements of the two men as they past. He stayed unmoving until he was sure they were far from gone.

"Uh… um…" The teen looked down, seeing as he was probably too close for comfort he backed away.

"Ah, sorry," he apologised, flipping his skateboard up into his hand.

"No… Thank you…" Yata was shocked from the reply, but this was unusual, as it was the first time—or so—he saved someone.

Having a closer look now, the kid was younger than him… And somehow, he looked like one of those _bishounens_, beautiful boys.

He noticed a steam of blood running down the left leg of the younger teen, but before he could say anything, the younger boy began walking away with the parts of his scooter when he was stopped by the older teen.

"You're hurt," he stated, walking to the boy to have a closer look at the injury.

"I'm fine. It's just a graze." The boy continued walking after turning away. It was obvious that it caused some pain as he was favouring his other leg.

Annoyed with the other party, Yata took the scooter out of the younger teen's hand, holding his own board in the other.

"You're following me. We're gonna get that patched up whether you like it or not." He walked on ahead, leading. The young teen gaped, almost in admiration.

Yata stopped and turned to see the kid not following.

"Hey, hurry up or you'll be left behind." The younger teen smiled, following obediently.

-~-~-~-~-HOMRA-~-~-~-~-

Enjoy it? I'm gonna mess with Yata-chan sooo much. :3

Proper reviews and criticisms are appreciated so I can make reading something more enjoyable.

Next chapter, I need ideas on Homra's character's weaknesses. If I don't agree to them, of course I'll have to make them up. Please make sure they're not too OOC.  
Please tell me if you want to be credited. Thanks.


	2. 2: Nakutachi Kei

Hello, hello! It's been too long. Two months? I blame good ol' procrastination, school and other crap. Plus I am going away for 6 weeks… Apologies for my tardiness.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you to those who have read and reviewed, favourite-d and followed.

**To TheShippingMaster: **No worries, stick around a little longer and let your doubts be cleared. ;D

Not a big user of swears, but I am incorporating them to make Yata as Yata as possible.

**Bold **is for **English** (**Eric**)  
_Italic _is for "_emphasis_ of a word", or _thoughts_

Sadly, none of the fanfiction writers own anything of the original work other than their own story lines and characters, of course.  
All rights reserved for GoRa and GoHands.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Chissu!" Yata shouted loudly HOMRA's entrance greeting as he opened the door to the English-styled bar.

"Oh, Yata-chan, you're a little later than usual… Mh?" The bartender, Kusanagi, looked up from his routine wine glass polishing and noticed a confused unfamiliar face step through the door right after Yata.

"Um… Sorry for the intrusion…" The young teen said in a quiet voice. He felt tense, knowing he had entered Shizume's most infamous and dangerous organisation. HOMRA.

"Yo, Kusanagi-san." Yata greeted the blonde bartender casually, as if he'd never brought in the stranger.

A few heads in the bar turned to see the sudden change in atmosphere. Kusanagi raised an eyebrow in interest at the sudden appearance of a new comer. It reminded him of when Fujishima had brought back the unconscious Eric.

Totsuka's eyes scanned over the boy's frame, noticing he was just a little shorter than Yata. Under the boy's three-quarter shorts was a rather eye-catching red knee that Totsuka took immediate attention to. The teen adjusted his blue cap so it barely covered his eyes, obvious to show that he wasn't comfortable with the attention; a black jacket and t-shirt hiding a slightly bulgy chest (Did he work out?). Compared to the boy's loose attire; his shoes' size seemed to match it all.

Yata stopped and back tracked to the boy and began correcting him. "No no no, you're meant to say: 'Chissu,' when you enter. 'Chissu!'"

The poor boy only looked more confused until Totsuka's attention averted to the stream of dried blood trailing from the knee once again.

"Yata, can you get your friend seated while I get the first-aid kit?" He asked smiling.

"Ah!" The question reminded Yata of the current situation and the reason why he had brought the kid here. He dragged one of the chairs into the middle of the bar and motioned for the youth to sit.

Once seated, Totsuka came back with the kit and began working his magic; like he'd done for Yata and the others when they'd come back all bruised and beaten up when Kusanagi needed an extra set of hands.

"So, Yata, what's your friend's name?" Totsuka asked, taking a brief glance from the cleaning of the said friend's wound.

"Ah—…" He had completely forgotten to ask; despite the time it took for them to walk back to the Bar. He let out a sheepish laugh and turned to the younger teen, asking: "Um… Sorry, your name?"

He stared at the older boy in surprise at how nice and lax they really were and chucked in relief.

At this point, Yata thought he'd done something quite foolish and became quite flustered. "W—well, I—I was so caught up with trying to get you here, I forgot..."

"Kei. Nakutachi Kei," he answered, feeling himself loosen up. "And you? Yata—…?"

"Yatagarasu—HOMRA's Vanguard," Yata responded with a smug smile.

"I'm Totsuka Tatara, and _his_ _real _name is Yata Mi. Sa. Ki!" Totsuka almost sang as he placed sterile gauze on Kei's knee and taped it down with medical tape. The pride that had occupied Yata's lips fell from his face. Yata pounced at Totsuka and thumped him on the head as quick as he—the 'Crow'— had lost his pride

Kei, seeing Yata's reaction to his full name, went with the 'flow' of things.

"Misaki… -chan, huh? That's a cute name." Kei's grin was innocent, but it wasn't enough to stop Yata from causing havoc over his name being revealed only seconds after his composed introduction.

The other present members of HOMRA were all facing the trio's way, shocked that the fearless newcomer had dared to call the 'Crow' by his despised first name. All were predicting what would happen next, all having experienced or witnessed Yata's past explosions. Totsuka, already feeling the heat, despite no Aura visible, was already out of the harms way.

"You fuggin' little—!"

Kusangi clapped his hands, interrupting the short-tempered teen just before he could beat the already-injured Kei. "Okay, okay. Not in my bar, please."

Yata immediately stopped, his hand already gripping a handful of Kei's clothing and arm poised to strike. "Tch. Cocky bastard." He glared at Kei one last time before letting go, dropping him back into his seat and turned away.

Cautiously, Totsuka shifted back into position beside Kei, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, it was my fault that he got angry at you. Don't worry about it, he'll cool off pretty soon," He assured with a smile, which made Kei unconsciously mirror the action.

Yata was making his way to the rest of the members when he noticed their stares. "What?" He snapped, obviously scaring one of his fellow clansmen, a rather large one, but causing three to laugh and another three to avert their eyes.

"_**Noisy Chihuahua,**_" remarked in English, a boy with a blue hood covering his blonde hair. Surprisingly, Kei was able to understand. Listening in school had paid off.

As for him on the other hand… "What was that, _dog?_"Yata snarled at the blonde, neither one of them showing signs that were fond of each other."I dare you to say that again in Japanese!"

"He said you were small." An older… Well, a taller male wearing a cap with an unneeded amount of hoods, a cap and a pair of sunglasses translated, but not quite accurately.

"Bandou, you wanna die?!"

"A noisy one at that," Bandou added, his taunting yet wide smile resulted in the hot teen snapping and proceeding to pummel the hooded man.

Kei couldn't help but smile at how short-fused Yata could be and giggled, realising how interesting HOMRA could be. He gave his impression upon first hearing of the gang a second thought when he suddenly became aware of the amount of time he'd spent just sitting here.

He pulled out his PDA and checked the time, his eyes widening as he read the screen's time display over and over again.

"Ah damn! I'm late!" Kei cursed under his breath as he stumbled off the chair to a stand, gaining everyone's attention. "I gotta go! Um, I'll come back for my scooter tomorrow!" He shouted as he ran out of the door

Confused or shocked with his sudden exit, everyone just stared silently at the door, only resuming to what they were doing when Totsuka broke the silence. "He seems like a fun kid."

-HOMRA-

As promised, Kei returned the next day during the morning. It was that time of the weekend where most teens around his age would still have been sleeping in.

The Bar was empty, in exception for Kusanagi and a still life-like, gothic, Lolita doll Kei hadn't seen in its present position yesterday. Shivers were sent down his back as he thought of what may be the Bartender's hobby.

He was about to take a seat when rustling and a yawn came from the couches, startling him.

Yata sat up, appearing from behind the couches back rest and rubbed his eyes, running his hand through his flattened hair. It looked like he stayed the night at the bar.

"Ah… Good morning Kusangi-san, Anna," he mumbled, directing a slight nod towards the older blonde polishing the wine glasses and the doll.

_Wait… Anna…? _

"Morning, Misaki," a quite, child's voice replied. Kei stared at the doll, unable to comprehend the situation.

"The do-… tal-… Misaki… -aid morning…" were the only noises audible from his mouth.

The Bar owner understood Kei's predicament and turned toward the doll with white hair and red apparel that complemented each other. "Anna, will you greet Nakutachi-kun?" Kusanagi smiled, almost in pity, giving the impression that customers had many times over mistaken Anna for a doll.

There was a minute movement—what seemed like a nod—and the doll turned, hopping of her chair with a cute grunt.

Kei watched Anna approach and look up at him, holding a marble to her eye.

"…Good morning. And I'm not a doll," she said monotonously—yet in deep thought, dropping her arm and returned to her seat, climbing it with little effort and proceeded to stare at her marbles; somehow rolling in a perfect circle in a continuous motion.

"Nakutachi-kun, please don't think of Anna different from any other girl, eh?" Kusanagi requested, further polishing the wine glass sitting in his hands for another two minutes.

"'K-kay…"

It was later in the day when more of HOMRA's members joined them, introducing and talking about whatever the hell they wanted with Kei.

If it were seen from a normal person's perspective, it would've looked just like a bunch of rowdy teenage kids and immature adults telling rude jokes and laughing at simple things.

"Strange guy, that kid," the wine glass polisher in his usual spot commented after some time. "He's only been here for a few hours and they're all getting along. He's not even HOMRA."

His blonde friend laughed, peeking at the bartender from behind the old video camera and grinned cheekily.

"How about we play a game? To get to know each other even more?"

The smoker sighed, knowing all too well how crazy his friend's ideas can get.

* * *

*Sigh*… Well. I know I said I'd do something involving the weakness' of the HOMRA members (two months ago)… But I'll leave that for next chapter. I wanted to at least leave a chapter before I go on my 5-6 week holiday.

Apologies. m(_ _)m *Bows head*.

Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated. Lot's of love followers and favourite-rs as well as readers, especially you, the readers.

Sleepy and out—Zzzz…


	3. 3: Game time

I'm back from my month journey; arrived on the 6th of April and now… wasting away my time seeing as I already had wasted my second week of term holidays on nothing despite the fact I have a crap-load of homework to catch up on. The price paid (other than the price my parents had to pay) to go on a world tour. T~T

Anyways, as always, thanks to those who've favourite-d and reviewed.

It was almost as if every new comment, favourite and follow gave more hope and strength to come up with an even better plotline for my fanfiction! *Clenches fists and tears*

Continuing on. I tried my best to complete this in as little time as possible, but I find myself too stuck in unorganised crap.

**To BogeNoYume: **The hiragana is なくたち(nakutachi) けい(kei). I tried translating it into Kanji, but my efforts were in futile.

**Bold **is for **English**  
_Italic _is for "_emphasis_ of a word", or _thoughts, and past_

Sorrowfully, none of the characters, other than my own, do I own; none of the original work. None. *Sad*.

All rights belong to GoRa and GoHands. Brilliant people they are; the ones who brought to you: K project.

P.s. I sincerely apologies for this really late update. 'Cos you know what? Screw school (I wish). *stabs the latter named School*

And so, the long awaited update begins!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Hah?! Why would I do that?" Yata's winkled, scowling face turned into that of disagreement with wrinkles further deepening; contrasting the other party, Kei's face lit up.

"Sounds like fun; I've never played those kinds of games before."

His excitement caught Yata a little of guard; it pissed him off though, boggled at why the black-haired boy found interest in what _he_ found a troublesome nonsense that he faced daily.

* * *

_"__The rules of the game," as explained by Totsuka, "are simple. As a way to learn new things about each other, everyone has to disclose an embarrassing secret without… well, getting embarrassed."_

Yata sniggered, loudly and deliberately. "That won't be a problem for me—I don't have any secrets," the chestnut-haired teen boasted childishly, chin stuck up and arms way too proudly crossed over his chest.

Bandou stepped next to Kei and leant towards him, a finger pointing at the arrogant teen. "If you look closely enough, you can just _see his nose starting to grow longer."_

The boy—two-years his junior—in response sweat-dropped to the exaggerated observation.

A man sporting a derby hat along with his partner wearing a checkered shirt appeared on either side of Yata, and began speaking in an irritatingly mocking tone.__

_"__Hey hey, Masaomi. You_ _know Yata's _secret_, right?" Began the man with the checkered shirt.___

_"__Which _secret_, Chitose?" Asked his partner.___

_"_That _secret, you know, the one that _everyone _knows?"_

_"__Oh, _that _one?"_

_"__Yeah, _that _one."___

Kei watched the_teased boy as he became more and more agitated with every sentence that left the duo's mouths, when he finally exploded and shouted all sorts of curses at the two._

_"__But," Ignoring the shouts, Totsuka continued in a sly tone, "there's another thing."_

_"__Another...?" Kei repeated, fearing this other side of the cheeky blonde that was beginning to unveil._

_"__If the person becomes flustered, he'll have to cross-dress; a punishment game," Totsuka chuckled and turned to look at the bartender. "Want to join in?" He asked his long time friend; he obviously had knowledge of some dark past of the well-composed man._

_"__I'll… pass on this one," Kusanagi stammered, adjusting his shades nervously before continuing to wipe down his bar._

-HOMRA-

The clansmen sat in a circle—or what may look like one—along the couches and chairs pulled up to complete the unsymmetrical shape.

Kei looked around at each of the faces of the red clan; to his right, sat Yata—Dewa and Chitose chatting next to him. Across from Kei was Bandou, annoyed with his _kouhai_'s awfully positive aura, Shouhei; and to the left of Kei, sat Kamamoto, munching on a packet of spicy-flavoured potato chips.

Rumoured to be the most dangerous gang of Shizume city, they didn't look all that frightening—except for the plastered on scowl on Yata's face.

Totsuka clapped his hands and took a seat between Kamamoto and Kei; everyone immediately averted their attention to him.

"So, let's start~!"

_It begins!_

There was a sudden heavy atmosphere; everyone's adrenaline pumping at the max, certain to have the win for themselves, determined not to flush when they blurt out their secrets. Their complete unfaltering desire to _not _cross-dress filled the bar.

"Okay~, let's start with Kamamoto and go clockwise. Kamamoto?"

The overweight blonde looked around anxiously and put his chips down, wiping his hands on his tracksuit pants and mopping away the nervous sweat developing on his forehead with his sleeve. "Well…" There was a silent moment and a deep groan filled the room as he went into deep thought.

Everyone stared at him patiently, silently searching through their memories to find their hidden secrets.

It wasn't till long when Yata reached the end of his short-lived patience and burst out shouting, "HURRY UP YA FATTY! HOW HARD IS IT TO THINK UP OF A LIE? HUH?!"

Totsuka looked at the group, sending shivers down their spines. "Lie?" He repeated, smiling his signature smile with a hint of something else.

The clansmen were in a frenzy of clammy sweat, shooting glares at the short-fused vanguard for exposing their plan. Kei looked around in confusion. When had they gone off and made a plan? And _without_ him?

-HOMRA-

"Okay~, let's start again. This time, we have Anna to confirm your secrets," Totsuka chirped, now with Anna sitting in Kei's original spot and the latter sitting on a bar stool next to the plan-exposing vanguard. "Kamamoto? Please continue."

"Hm…" the oversized man thought a little more when he finally took in a breath of air; everyone somehow now interested in hearing out what secrets the fatty of the formidable clan hid under his many layers of fat. "Well… there was this time…" they leaned in closer. "I had just bought a bucket of fried chicken from a shop I frequently visit. You know… you know how there are some shops that always have a little step at the entrance? That shop had that step; I wasn't watching where I was stepping… "

There was a pause. Of course someone of his size would crave after a bucket of oily chicken, but what's so embarrassing about that? What was the secret that made him shame himself every time he thought about it?

"I missed the step, and dropped the bucket of chicken."

_Isn't that just a fail?! _Bandou and Yata along with Chitose thought simultaneously followed by a laugh from Shouhei and a facepalm from Dewa. Kei just watched on, trying to comprehend the situation.

They all looked at the chicken-dropper for a long time, their faces stuck in expressions of expectant letdown, wondering why they even had their hopes up.

"I mean, you know, you don't see it and it gives you that shock. I wasn't prepared and everyone was just looking at me," Kamamoto continued, as if trying to justify something.

Anna nodded to Totsuka, and gave his approval.

"That's not really—" Kei began when Totsuka interrupted.

"Okay then~, next is Bandou."

"What? But that wasn't even embarrassing? How was that even embarrassing?" Bandou exasperated. "Just look at him! He looks all doom and gloom! Doesn't that mean it was sad? Heck, it's not even a secret!"

-HOMRA-

It was clearly visible; the extent of how annoyed the raven-haired man felt, steam rushing out of the side of his head and veins threatening to burst at his temple. Announcing his secret better not put any more stress on him now, and it better not leave him seem as pitiful as he already was—being childhood friends with Shouhei and all.

He crossed his arms over his chest and was just about to open his mouth when Shouhei spoke.

"Hey, San-chan, are you going to tell them about the time you wet your pants in middle school?" His innocent smile seemed to make him look like an angel—a devil in his _senpai_'s eyes—regardless of what he had just announced.

"Pfft! Middle-school?" Yata immediately burst out in a laughing fit, clenching his torso as he leaned forward for air, Dewa and Chitose following suit.

Kei struggled to keep a smile from forming on his face, feeling sympathy for the pitiful grown man. How he managed to get such an incorrupt and pure friend, Kei had no idea, but he looked at the black-haired man in envy.

As for the pant-wetting _senpai_, he was on the brink of explosion. Stiffly, slowly and almost mechanically, he turned his head to the _kouhai_ he much despised. His poker face earned him a quizzical look from the straw-haired teen, genuinely confused by the current situation.

Hurt fixed itself onto Bandou's face as he screamed his pain and suffering into the three words that he thrust into his long-time friend's face, "I HATE YOU!" With a screwed up expression, he shot up and sprinted out the bar, face buried into the crook of his arm so no one could see the tears of his damaged reputation run down his face.

Shouhei just sat there, still utterly confused as he was patted on the back and his hair messed. "Eh?..."

The Crow, only managing to sustain enough oxygen, breathed, "Is that the best… the wuss could do?" Before bursting out laughing again.

The bartender sighed, after seeing such calamity and a drama-queen the ever-so arrogant boy was. He would have definitely scared away the customers.

"I think someone should get him…" The concerned, kind hearted—and the only person who didn't laugh—Kamamoto said, evaluating the damage and visualising the possible outcomes that might harm their prided clansman.

Totsuka smiled his trademark smile and said, "Kamamoto's right. You never know what Bandou's going to do."

"To say it with such a cheery laugh, you're not worried are you, Totsuka-san?" Kei said, already up on his feet and moving towards the door.

"I wonder~." The carefree blonde smiled again, turning to Shouhei. "I think it would be better for you to go instead of Kei-kun. He _is _your _senpai_, you know."

The loving _kouhai _looked at the older male he highly regarded and nodded, brushing past Kei and out the door. The young black-haired teen smiled, watching the beauty of friendship become whiter and purer than the wings of an angel.

"Shouhei was telling the truth," Anna said plainly, sparking another explosion of laughter. A sweat dropped from Kei's temple; the moment ruined.

-HOMRA-

The participators were sitting back in their positions in the circle, ready to once again commence the game. No matter how many times Shouhei had—cluelessly—apologised, Bandou stubbornly looked in the opposite direction of his partner, obviously still furious with him.

Yata and Chitose were trying too hard not to laugh, for once considering the feelings of their fellow clansman.

"Okay~," Totsuka said cheerfully for about the fourth time. "Back to the game. Next is…. Shouhei~."

"Ah… not good…" the latter laughed, already feeling nervous.

Bandou suddenly turned back to the group, a subtle smirk resting upon his face. Something told Kei things were going to be a little chaotic from now on.

* * *

Finally. It's( kinda) done.

I feel so bad for not updating fast enough! I deserve to feel bad! It's my fault for having such bad work ethics. I love you all! Thank you for putting up with me for only three chapters over the span of five or so months. To be honest, I was—in between homework—slowly adding bits and pieces to the story, but I'm never in the right thinking mode to get out what I had in mind. Sincere, full-on gomenasai's.

This is only part of it, as it would be too long and boring to read through, so I'mma write the other half sometime soon(-ish).

Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, don't be afraid to leave a comment or some constructive criticism, as it makes my writing and your reading much more pleasurable. Also, please report any mistakes made. Domo arigatou.

Please come again (and be disappointed for the slow updates)!

Sleepy and sleep.


	4. 4: Game time - Part II

Hi there and welcome back to Slow Updates! Here we have today is another chapter of 「Wheels」written by-

HAI! STOP! And hello. How're you all liking the series so far? Although it's still quite early…

Anyways and as always, thank you thank you THANK YOU for those who have reviewed, followed and favourited. How much it makes me happy, you've no idea. To know how many people are enjoying the fantasies I have put from head to paper… um… document. A slow updater like me does not deserve readers.

*Finally has a dream where K characters are featured. Misaki is left out*  
T~T

(Sometime later)

*Finally has a dream of Misaki; really is a dream of me daydreaming about Misaki* and I don't know how.

To** indrani **and** usage-strike: **Have a little read of the summary again, you might something interesting in it, anyway it's a secret.

**Bold **is for **English**

_Italic _is for "_emphasis_ of a word", or _thoughts_

Apologies in advance if there are any content that may be offensive. I'm trying to make the characters as realistic as possible. I'm also referencing myself to scenes of other anime, dramas and manga to make the situation more fitting.

All fanfiction writers are suffering the same ordeal of not being able to own the characters of the fiction they fawn over, but all the same, know that all rights go the original owners of the fiction; for this, GoRa and GoHands who brought to you: K.

Also, if you haven't realised, these are all made up pasts of the HOMRA members for the sake of the plot. (Except for Kusanagi-san; I've read somewhere that he lost a bet and had to cross-dress. And Yata's walk-in.)

P.S. I've realised I have yet to delve into the story, but it'll get there eventually. Intros are important, y'know.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_Previously, on Wheels._

_"Okay~," Totsuka said cheerfully for about the fourth time. "Back to the game. Next is…."_

__Shouhei sat with his legs crossed and his hand to his chin, thinking deep into his mind for that one specific moment which he found himself in a humiliating situation. Being the cheerful guy who's respected and admired by everyone—including his childhood friend who stubbornly won't admit it—he racking his brain for a point in time where everyone would laugh at him, and not with him.

Beside him, Bandou was doing exactly the same thing. He was so caught up with the idea of exposing a shameful secret of his friend that he hadn't actually realised until now, how hard it was to remember a moment so traumatising of another's that it would have made a big impact on their life.

Like it did to him.

The pair continued to sit in a statue-like position, humming in deep thought as they continued to search their memories. The other participators of the game gazed around or began falling asleep, becoming more engrossed in their own ponderings than the game. Even the creator of said game was already in a doze, leaning on his tubby fellow clansmen whilst cuddling the doll-like girl gently.

Yata tapped his foot in a restless manner, becoming more and more impatient. Kei next to him began nodding off, his neck not providing the support it was supposed to give. Finally succumbing to drowsiness, he began leaning towards the fidgety vanguard and trusting that the chestnut-haired teen would catch him.

Just as he was about to feel the relief from the dull afternoon, the irritated skater stood, leaving the now awake and startled younger teen flailing to grab something to save him from his anticipated fall.

"What's taking you so long?! And Bandou, you've already had your turn! What are you doing?!" Yata yelled exasperatedly, as he often did.

There was a bewildered cry following and a loud thud, gaining the curious looks from others. A curled up figure lay on the floor on his side, holding his head that had collided with the floor.

"Ouch… owowowow…" Kei muttered, hissing as he rubbed a small bump beginning to form on the side of his head.

"Oi… Kei, what are you doing?" Yata looked down at the younger boy in a fetal position, a puzzled expression sitting on his face.

Totsuka yawned as he asked tiredly whether Shouhei had remembered anything.

The competitive atmosphere had long died down the moment the straw-haired teen began his trip down memory lane.

Yata was in the midst of helping fallen teen up when Shouhei abruptly cried out, startling vanguard and causing him to drop Kei.

"I got it!" The overly cheerful teen cried out, fist hitting his open palm. Bandou turned to look at him, almost in defeat for not having remembered first.

"Finally… some progress," Dewa groaned, slightly irritated that it had taken longer than anticipated for the carefree teen to say those words.

Everyone turned their eyes and ears on the secret; Kei watched the straw-haired boy as the vanguard helped the younger of the two back up onto his feet.

"Back in middle school…"The atmosphere thickened significantly.

"I used to get picked on a lot by a specific group of kids..."

_So there were people who disliked him. He seems like a character that everybody would love._ Kei identified a feeling of admiration for the older male, slightly envying his airiness.

"I didn't know why back then, and I still don't… but they mentioned something about popularity."

"What a pathetic reason!" Kei heard the vanguard whisper beside him, taking the words right out of his mouth. The pair felt some form of sympathy, though unsure whether it was for Shouhei or his bullies.

"I was hanging out with a few friends out at the game centre, when one of the bullies from behind had snuck up on me and pulled my pants down." He laughed, slightly red in the cheeks as he recalled the humiliation he felt. "I was _really_ embarrassed, but it was funny at the same time. My friends circled around me like a barrier so I could pull my pants up again!"

"Uwah~! I'm jealous. Your friends were kind, don't you think so, Anna?" Totsuka admitting with a laugh turned to Anna for confirmation of the story just revealed.

She gave a small nod of affirmation, a very faint blush coloured her pale skin; Totsuka had seen her envy. Having known the doll-like girl for some time as well as her past, the observant dirty blonde knew full well that the child lacked not only the proper familial love, but also children her age to play with.

"Hah, yeah. Much better than _some_ friends," the vanguard jeered, deliberately glancing at Bandou and sighing sympathetically at him.

The taller of the two grinned to cover up his annoyance and gritted his teeth. "Well, at least he wasn't teased for being _short_," he retorted scornfully, smirking as his comment hit home.

Kei was trying to calm the short-fused teen, as Shouhei was with his childhood friend.

"You bastard!" The hotheaded vanguard pounced and tackled Bandou, instantly overpowering the poor man until a certain discontented bartender intervened, catching Yata's fist before it reached its destined location: Bandou's face.

"You two…" Kusanagi breathed heavily, his face entering a spasm trying to keep on a smile, "will be seeing hell if you don't stop fighting in my bar." Said two brawlers scrambled away from the bartender from Hell on their backsides, both in a frenzy of sweat.

Totsuka laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Okay~," the cheery blonde said for the umpteenth time. "Shall we continue?" The dirty blonde tilted his head, smiling his trademark smile.

* * *

"Well… I don't have any embarrassing secrets or moments…" Dewa slowly said, has he scanned through his memory one last time before he confirmed what he'd just said.

"Ah well, can't be helped, can it? You must have had a pretty average life," Totsuka said straight out, causing the man with the derby hat to look down slightly depressed. "Then, why don't you tell us a story from your childhood?" The blonde suggested, once again spreading his infectious smile.

Dewa couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth curl up. As harsh as the words said by the carefree elder may have been, they were true.

The 21-year-old sighed and was about to begin a random story from the past when he was abruptly interrupted.

Two women had been standing outside Bar HOMRA, chatting about the latest gossip of the handsome bartender and owner of the bar when they heard an angry yell of frustration from within.

"Oi, oi, oi! How come _he's _allowed to get away with it? First Kamamoto's pitiful story—"

Kamamoto looked up from his packet of chips at the sound of his name.

"—and now this?!" Chitose fumed, pointing back at his partner while he shot glares at Totsuka.

The women outside backed away from the entrance, fearfully turning and running away as fast as their heels could take them. The bar had obviously attracted more than just high-class men.

Totsuka just smiled, chuckling as he tried to calm the overly displeased strawberry-blonde.

The sound of a chair scraping along wood attracted attention. Dewa had stood and was already making his way toward the door.

"Masaomi! Where are you going? You're not done here!" Chitose stomped up to Dewa, seizing him by the shoulder.

He stopped and turned his head slightly, just so his glasses frame was visible. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it before opening it again. "I'm sorry for having such an average life." He looked forward again and continued, somewhat sadistically, "at least I don't go sleeping with men." Dewa proceeded toward the door in silence; the bell resounded throughout the deathly quiet bar.

Chitose remained in a statue-like state, his hand suspended in mid-air where his partner's shoulder had been. His face had gone pale, and already he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

There was a moments longer silence when a tiny, unemotional voice spoke out, breaking the earsplitting silence, "It's true."

Shouhei pushed himself off his seat, cautiously making his way toward the frozen clansmen. Slowly and carefully, he took Chitose by the shoulders and guided him to a seat.

Once seated, there was silence once more. Chitose's pale face had not changed one bit. It was not until Bandou, feeling empathy for his fellow in traumatising pasts, spoke up in a cautious tone, "We… won't ask."

There was a clap of the hands, and all eyes but the still clansman turned their attention to the creator of the game. "Okay~." Totsuka had repeated the word numerous times; Kei was beginning to ponder whether the blonde had become tired of the exclamation. "Masaomi-kun will be back soon, for sure. Anyway, the next contestant is but our one and only vanguard: Yata-chan~."

Said vanguard stood from his seat and snorted arrogantly, grinning all too confidently and ignoring the somewhat hateful glare from his fellow clansman he had ridiculed earlier. "Heh. Like I have anything to hide. I'm not some wuss who can't control his own bladder—" He purposefully glanced back at Bandou and sneered.

The taller teen gritted his teeth, the knuckle of his clenched fists turning white.

"—and I'm not some desperate homo that goes sleeping with other guys—" He shrugged his shoulders tauntingly and chuckled to himself pitilessly.

Chitose's eyes jerked wider as he felt something within him snap. The feeling of an unknown pique filled him and his heart began to race.

Kei fidgeted anxiously, his eyes flittering between the two grown and greatly demeaned men, and began glaring at the egocentric teen; his apprehensive and shaky voice begging him to cease his brutal emotional abuse.

"I'm more of man than both of you. Well, it's not something you can help," the merciless Crow sighed, shrugging once more before taking his seat again.

Despite his complexion, Kamamoto had turned white from his patrol partner's insults and worried for the humiliated men. Being around the hot-headed teen, the overweight man had become used to the endless insults on his size, but it had never changed the fact that it had still hurt his feelings more than once before.

The bartender who had listened in on all the secrets was not surprised by the vanguard's behaviour, but he had expected less of a beating. Kusangi sighed and placed his cleaning cloth down beside the wine glass he was polishing, earning the vanguard's attention. "Yata-chan, do you understand what you've just said? It was quite horrible. You should apologi—" the eldest of the present members of the bar began to scold the younger boy when the unified clatter of the bar stools interrupted the bartender, already giving him a distressing feeling.

"Hah?" Yata averted his eyes from the bartender and stared at Chitose and Bandou in slight confusion.

With their heads tilted down, they began approaching the brusque clansman. Out of reflex from past experience of being cornered by murderous intent, Yata had backed out of his chair, cautiously eyeing the two older men.

"Oi, oi! What are you—"

"Hey, Chitose," Bandou interrupted the cowering Crow, his stride stopping as he did so.

"Yeah, Bandou?" Chitose stopped beside the raven-haired man.

"Did you know, one time, Yata screamed like a girl?" He announced slowly. A peep of laughter escaped Kei's mouth when the ever-so-brave Crow reacted.

"Oh? That must've been before I joined. What happened?" Chitose asked in the same tone.

"Anna walked in on him while he was having a shower. All he did was stand there naked. The poor boy didn't even know how to react!" With what started out as a smirk turned into a Cheshire cat's grin followed by an insane amount of laughter from both himself and Chitose.

Totsuka couldn't help but join in as he remembered red-faced the younger Yata had been; and even Kamamoto, who had pitied the boy, began to chortle. Soon, the whole bar was in a raucous of laughter.

"H-hey, Kei!" Chitose called out to the said teen, struggling to contain his laughter to at least make his words comprehensible, "Did you know… Y-Yatagarasu—our _vanguard_—" the blonde stopped to stabilise his shaking laugh, "d-did you know he's afraid of g—" Once again, unable to finish his sentence, the blonde burst into another fit of laughter.

The ink-haired teen looked puzzled and slightly excluded from the secret that was making them double up and roll on the floor, holding their stomachs. As curious as Kei was, he was still worried for the tormented vanguard. Casting a concerned glance behind him—he wished he hadn't—he was sure he wasn't seeing things when a flaming fist flew past his face and nailed Chitose in the nose. The following attacks—Kei had to turn around—were nothing short of painful, considering the screams of agony and cries for help.

The bartender sighed upon seeing yet another brutal bashing of a fellow clans member, albeit physically. He had seriously considered closing the bar ever since Totsuka had decided to come up with the idea. "You two! How about you take it outside or stop fighting inside _my _bar. Geez!" He scolded exasperatedly, waving his hand back and forth as if he were shooing pests away.

While the outraged Crow had been busy harassing the player, Bandou had snuck to Kei's side and beckoned him to lean in closer. "The truth is, our little Yata can't handle girls," he told Kei, grinning victoriously.

Immediately, at the mention of his name, Yata turned sharply, only to watch Kei enter a laughing fit, soon followed by Bandou and then the rest. He turned bright maroon; out of anger or embarrassment, Kei couldn't tell.

Finally, after a short while, the bar seemed to have calmed down. A now slightly more cheerful Chitose and Bandou sat triumphantly in their seats, whilst Yata on the other hand sat with the most sour scowl and arms crossed.

It had suddenly gone quiet; everyone knew who was next, or rather, who was lucky last. The hushed members all turned to face the restless boy, squirming uncomfortably from the stares and the unnecessary attention. His timorousness and heated face gave the impression that he'd already lost all hope and the next few words that were soon to leave his mouth would end it all.

The air became thick as all the other members began to empathise the teen, gulping down whatever saliva had formed in their mouths to keep the throat from going dry. Kusanagi had put down his glass and cloth, too afraid to break the silence. Kei's mouth cracked opened, and everyone tensed.

"I-…" there was an echo of voices trying to restrain themselves from speaking out as Kei began. "I'm actually a…"

* * *

Cliffy. We all like them.

Exams… majority part of why it took so long to update-along with procrastination-.

That time of the year for students to get stuck under a pile of study and homework and work themselves to tears. (By the time I update, exams would've been but a distant memory…)

Hopefully I'll be able to (post a least two more chapters during the holidays that are coming in three or so weeks time.) not update more than this chapter because I procrastinate too much.

Oh, and damned Work Experience. I can't even find a job suited for my taste. I only wanted to be an English Teacher in Japan. Not like I'm gonna find a job like that.

Well, enough complaining.

**_(IMPORTANT)_**[Kind of]

I've finally worked out the kanji and hiragana for Nakutachi Kei (using Google Translate-yay-)!  
奈玖達(Nakutachi) けい(Kei)

Please, leave a review; some constructive criticism or something that I should improve on. I'm only an amateur fanfic writer, so, bequeathing an evaluation to succour amelioration in my compositions would undoubtedly make me elated.

Enjoy your week and I hope this chapter might've made it a little better.

Sleepy and naptime~…


End file.
